NeS2 Post 1875
In NeS2 Post 1875 Britt and his group are searching for the missing Queen Ptetra when they come across a Lady Dragon, who is huge, fat and wingless. Britt charms the dragon into revealing that she saw Ptetra go by earlier with another man, though she couldn't make out any details. The American Hulk hoists Britt up and leaps on ahead of the rest. They arrive at a shack where they find that Marquis Rosslefot had followed their time trail from Espa-nol, in NeS2 Post ?. But Britt also sees a future version of himself and the wayward queen. A moment later Chronos appears and snatches away the future Britt while the present Britt agrees to travel back in time to rescue Ptetra so she would arrive at the shack safe. In present day Earth Antestarr has arrived at the NeSferatu Catacombs to tell Young that her son, Chance, is in the Hall of Heroes and she could return home to London. He watches the voting results of the European Union who vote Nyneve to become the Emperor of Europe, according to Midas' plan. Antestarr intends to leave France and meet his old mentor, Arkng Thand, but as he leaves the catacombs he passionately kisses Orochi, the Potential of Antestarr's former love Subaru Yamamoto. Post Britt: The Legend - Chapter Thirty-Nine Britt: The Legend - Chapter Thirty-Nine Britt: "So why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Polly: "There's been talk of a dragon in these parts." Kaptin: "And dragons always equal a damsel in distress! Always!" Kaptin Kwanza leapt onto a rock and started to strikes poses. Britt: "Stop trying to flex your arms, you have no muscles." Kaptin: "Way to insult a guy, Chief." Britt: "I mean it, literally." Ohqeanos: "Over here!" They rushed up the hill to gaze over the fields of red tuber weed. There, over the hills and far away, sat a massive (and very fat) lizard. Britt wasn't sure if he'd call it a dragon per se. It was dragon-like but it had no wings. And it looked very lazy indeed. Britt: "I'm guessing it ate her." Polly: "Britt!" Britt: "What? Look at it! Besides, isn't that what dragons do? Eat stuff?" Polly: "If it has eaten her, it means I'm stuck as Queen in this era, Britt. We don't want that." Britt: "You don't want that." Her head turned to him in an instant and glared with bright wide eyes. Britt flinched then shrugged. Britt: "Okay, okay! Whatever, Princess!" Ohqeanos: "Technically she's Queen right now." Polly: "That's right. I am Queen. Maybe I should start exercising some rights as queen! Like making you bow down!" She was still shouting at Britt but to Ohqeanos he felt it was she was playing with him rather than being genuinely aggressive. Ohqeanos really didn't understand how women were supposed to work. He wondered if he should be more like Britt. But Britt, while interested in Polly, also seemed very nonchalant about everything. Britt: "That'd be the bloody day." Nostradamus: "Forgive me for interrupting but your dragon is on the move." They stood and watched as the fat beast got up, scratched it scaly behind, and started marching across the fields. Straight towards them. Britt glanced at Polly and she at him. Neither had an answer. They both looked at Nostradamus, who just smiled blissfully. Britt: "Should we be running for our lives right now?" Ohqeanos: "I'm happy with that suggestion." Nostradamus: "No no. There's no need. You don't run." Britt: "Are you ordering us not to run or are you using your future sight and know that we don't run?" Polly: "Only my mother gives me orders!" Britt: "Oh, wow. That's rich. Didn't I''' say the same thing a while ago?" '''Polly: "And!? Do I order you about?" Britt: "Yes!!" Polly: "I do not!" Britt: "It certainly seems that way to me!" Kaptin: "You two bicker like an old married couple." Hulk: "You make my head hurt..." Dragon: "Mine too!" Everyone gasped, distracted by the quarrelling. His big green head reached up to the tall cliff so that they could all stared into his bulging yellow eye. Britt: "Uh... sorry?" The dragon's eye swivelled to Polly. Britt nudged her. Polly: "Ouch! Fine! I'm sorry too." Dragon: "Good. Now keep it down. A dragon's gotta catch her beauty sleep!" Ohqeanos: "You're a girl?" The dragon was turning away when she heard Ohqeanos' unthinking comment. She was instantly back. Her claws gripped the edge of the cliff, cracking the rock, and her teeth barred. Slips of fire escaped the gaps in her teeth. Dragon: "Yes! Why!?" Ohqeanos: "Uh... ah..." Polly facepalmed. Britt: "Uh... sorry! He's totally gay. He's a bad judge of female beauty." Dragon's eye turned to Britt. His back became rigid with panic and regret for saving his bumbling descendant. Dragon: "Oh? And I suppose you're a much better judge of beauty, are you?" Britt: "Of course!" Dragon: "Well?" Britt: "Well... uh... you have... lovely eyes. Yes. Simply gorgeous. Boundless beauty, in fact. They're an incredible shape and the colours are just... uh... mesmerising! Yellow... white parts... and red iris. It's a classic kind of beauty for your species, I imagine?" Dragon: "Well yes. I guess I do have a classical look don't I?" The dragon stroked her scaly cheek. Dragon: "And!?" Britt: "And... uh... your teeth! I have to say... wow! Perfect they are. Nice and white! And sharp! Very, very... sharp. I'm amazed. You must have a lot of consideration for your... hygiene. I appreciate a woman who maintains a high level of cleanliness." Kaptin: "No you-- ow!" Britt: "Ow!" Britt rubbed his elbow. Nudging a skeleton was far more painful than nudging a Jupiterian woman. Dragon: "I do like to keep my teeth in mint condition, you're right. It doesn't do to bare a smile filled with gore-stained stumps, does it?" Britt: "Indeed!" Dragon: "And I do like to eat a lot! Haha!" The dragon chuckled in her dragony way. Britt: "Really!? I would never have guessed! Your so... lean!" Dragon tittered. Dragon: "Haha, oh you!" Britt: "Um... I don't suppose you could answer a question for us?" The dragon suddenly became aware of everyone else again. She glared in particular at Polly. Britt edged further away from the temporary queen for two reasons; firstly, in case she was now dinner and secondly to ensure the dragon didn't think he was with her. The dragon nodded after a while. Dragon: "What can I do for you, you cutie human you!" Britt rose an eyebrow at that but decided to stay on topic. Britt: "I'm looking for a girl." Dragon: "Well you found one! Hahaha!" Britt: "Sorry, I mean a specific one. Not for me, mind you! I've been asked to find her. For... that guy there." He pointed at Ohqeanos. Britt: "I's... uh... his fiancée." Polly rolled her eyes but didn't speak out against the lie. The dragon looked at Ohqeanos and shook her big head. Dragon: "Then I'm sorry to tell you, there's only one girlie I saw come by here and she was with another man. Another human at that. I suppose there's just something about the way a human talks that gets all the girls.. hot..." The dragon bat her eyelids at Britt. For a moment he choked but, in time, found his voice again. Britt: "You know, I think you may just have a point there." Polly: "Do you know where they went?" The dragon eyed Polly suspiciously. Ohqeanos: "Please, Ms Dragon, it's important." Dragon: "Ooooh, you poor little thing. Your love run away with another man. If any man of mine did that... I'd tear his throat open. I hope you do the same!" The heroic troupe all cringed at the thought. Dragon: "She went thataway. I didn't get a good look at them. They were just specks on the horizon. I was busy eating sheep." Britt: "There are sheep on Jupiter?" Polly: "Focus." Britt: "Right." Dragon: "If you hurry, you might just catch up to them." Britt: "Thank you so much for your help. There wouldn't happen to be a Mr Dragon in your life would there?" Dragon: "Alas no. Why do you ask?" Britt: "I just thought I should!" He grinned at her and she tittered again before coquettishly rising her shoulder at him. Then she turned and stomped back to her nest. Britt sighed with immense relief. Ohqeanos: "That was... actually kind of impressive." Polly: "Just how many women do you seduce in a week?" Britt: "Nowhere near as many as I'd like... can we just get this over with?" Polly: "I don't see how we could possibly reach Ptetra anytime soon. We don't even know exactly where they're headed." Hulk: "I can." Polly: "Maybe, but your diplomatic skills leave a lot to be desired..." The Hulk grabbed Britt and slung the human over his beastly shoulder. Britt: "Whoa! Hey!" Hulk: "We catch!" Polly: "Wait! No-- gone." Hulk leapt into the air and was gone, with Britt over his shoulder. The four left behind started running after them.---------- Antestarr: "A gigantic golden couch. Subtle." Nyneve: "Antestarr! My darling boy!" Emperor Nyneve hops off of her throne and marches down the steps towards her NeSferatu 'son'. She puts a hand on his cheek and smiles up at him. Nyneve: "Good to have you back with me. How was your trip?" Antestarr: "I lost the boy..." Young: "What!? No!" Antestarr rose his hands in an act of reassurance. Antestarr: "I left him with TLTE. And I'm certain TLTE took your baby to the Hall of Heroes to be with MZZT. If we go there now, you'll be reunited with your child." Young: "How can you be sure?" Antestarr: "TLTE wouldn't let me down like that. He's there. I know it. I saw the NeS Heroes in Rome and they didn't try to stake me. So I can safely assume Chance is alive and well." Young: "Oh thank you Antestarr!" Young hugs the NeSferatu. Nyneve pulls a face behind Young's back and Antestarr rolls his eyes. Antestarr: "Okay, let's drop this for the time being. I've been speaking to some youngling NeSferatu and they're telling me you're the Emperor of France and you have infinite gold at your disposal. When did this happen?" Nyneve sweeps her arm to introduce two others in the room. Orochi and Midas. Potentials of Subaru and Couchman. Antestarr staggers back a little as he sees Orochi. Antestarr: "You..." Orochi: "What? You got a problem with me, buddy?" Nyneve smirks and cocks her head. Nyneve: "Silly me. I didn't think of this. My dear Orochi, your unPotential was, until recently, the love of poor Antestarr's life." Orochi: "Huh. Well tough luck, kid. I'm nothing like her." Nyneve: "I wouldn't be so sure of that, frankly." Orochi: "Really? I'm totally badass!" Nyneve: "Subaru isn't exactly Ms Gaiety herself." Antestarr: "I should... I should leave here." Orochi: "It's fine. I'll go. I could do with some entertainment anyway. These creepy crypts are boring as all Hell." Antestarr watches her go. He sees every mark of her face, the cut of her hair, the shape of her body... Nyneve: "Perv." Antestarr: "I wasn't--!" Nyneve: "Lucky she wasn't in that suit of armour today, else you wouldn't be able to tell her from any other death-obsessed, killer samurai warrior." Antestarr: "Right..." Nyneve: "Earth to Antestarr." Antestarr: "I need to go." Young: "To London?" Antestarr: "What? No. I mean... yes, but I also need to find someone. I think... I think I need to speak to someone I haven't spoken to in a long time..." Nyneve: "Me? Young? You haven't spoken to us in a long time!" Antestarr: "No... Arkng Thand. He'll have the answer I need." Nyneve: "So you're not even going to watch me conquer Europe?" Antestarr: "You're going to do what!?" Nyneve: "Relax! I'm not really going to conquer it! Orochi wanted me to, but I had a better idea." Midas: "The European Union, Mr Antestarr. Our Emperor is about to be voted Emperor of Europe straight through the democratic elections of the EU." Midas turns on the gold-plated television screen and they see something that look a lot like the Eurovision Song ContestEurovision Song Contest article, Wikipedia.. The results start to pop up, presented by some very camp presenters in a country called Armenia. Names scroll by with voting counts. In third place is the name "Iriana Emp", who was somehow entered and voted for though nobody knows who she is beyond "long lost queen of Armenia". Antestarr suspects some fiddling by the Armenians must have been done just to get her up to third place. Second place is the supposed ruler of the world, Highempress. In first place is, unsurprisingly, Emperor Nyneve. Antestarr: "The people just voted for which dictator they wanted to be oppressed by. Unbelievable." Nyneve: "And yet! It just happened. I'm now Emperor of Europe! You know, I have to admit, I never could have conceived of anything like this happening..." Midas: "Let's just remember why we're doing this." Antestarr: "I'd like to hear that myself." Young: "It's coming back, Ante. The... ink... it's... darkness. The End, Ante." Antestarr: "You mean the Ever-ending Plot? And so what if it does, Young?" Young: "What...?" Antestarr: "Nyneve, see that Young makes it safely back to London. Her son is waiting for her." Young: "But... what about you? I thought--" Antestarr: "I have to find someone. Please. You can take care of yourself now, Young. You and Chance. You'll be needed." Young: "What for? When?" Antestarr pauses. He had turned to leave but he glances back. Antestarr: "Afterwards, Young. After The End." Young: "...Ante." He departs. Britt: The Legend - Continues... Britt: "Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooly--!!!!" The arc of Hulk's jump ended and he landed on the ground. Just long enough for Britt to catch his breath for the next jump. Britt: "Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap--!!!!!" Hulk: "I see something." Britt: "Turn around you great lummox! I can't see anything but your backside!" Hulk slung Britt from his shoulder and then planted him, feet-first, onto the ground. Britt's legs wobbled from the sudden strain, but he managed to stay upright. What he saw was a large and strange-looking building. A gigantic cog gently clocked around and around with a rhythmic tick-tock. It looked like a mechanical watermill minus the water. The two of them approached the building and Britt peered in through the window. Britt: "Should have known. Giant cog kind of gave it away." He banged on the glass. Britt: "Oi! Russlefoot! Open up!" The door swung open to reveal a young man. He had dark, unkempt hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned Italian skin. He was wearing a suit of clothes given to him by the Americans. Britt: "How..." Britt2: "Yeah. It's weird." Britt2 allowed our regular Britt to enter the cog-house. In the house was Rosslefot, busy with his time engine, and a girl. She looked a little like Polly but not overly so. She had straight, blonde hair that was cropped at the chin. Her eyes were green and her skin pale. Only the shapes of her features bore any resemblance to Polly. She stared from Britt2 to Britt. Queen Ptetra: "Wow. You weren't lying." Britt2: "Of course not! I never lie!" Britt: "Except to dragons that fancy me." Britt2: "Oh yeah. That doesn't count." Britt: "Russlefoot! Who's this guy?" Marquis Rosslefot: "He's you. From your very near future." Britt: "Why are you here?" Marquis Rosslefot: "When you and your girlfriend--" Britt & Britt2: "She's definitely not my girlfriend." Marquis Rosslefot: "... You and that woman almost broke my machine. I figured something dreadful may have happened to you all and you'd been stranded with dinosaurs or something so I followed your time trail to find you. No dinosaurs. Unluckily. I was looking forward to some hunting and riding." Britt: "There's a big fat dragon out there." Maarquis Rosllefot: "No sport in it, boyo. Too fat and slow. No wings to fly away." Britt: "Yeah... so I still don't know why there's two of me." Chronos: "Because you're a time-jumping little scamp! That's why!" Britt2: "Ouch!" Chronos grabbed Britt2 by the ear. She pointed a hand towards Britt. Our Britt. Chronos: "Why did you do this, huh?" Britt held his hands up. Britt: "I don't know! I haven't done it yet!" She reverted her attention to Britt2. Chronos: "You are coming with me." Britt2: "Wait! Wait! I had to save her!" They all look at Ptetra. She waved meekly in return. Chronos then looked at Rosselfot. Chronos: "You're the one with the time engine, aren't you?" Marquis Rosslefot: "Why yes! Marvellous invention. It uses q--" Chronos: "Why'd you send him back in time?" Marquis Rosslefot: "Well I haven't done it yet, but I presume it was to save this dashing young lady here!" Chronos: "That's not a good enough reason to be mucking about with time!" Britt: "It was probably written." Britt2: "Yeah, pretty sure of it." Chronos: "What're you talking about?" Britt2: "Nostradamus said it's all been written already. Like he was reading our... book..." The two Britts look at each other. Chronos: "You're still coming with me." Britt2: "But--!" They zip out of time and space and are gone. Britt: "Well... that was eventful. Hello. You must be the missing Queen. When that dragon said you'd run away with a man, we all thought... well you know!" She smiled at him with something akin to desire and Britt rolled his eyes. Maybe the dragon was bloody right. Marquis Rosselfot: "Coordinates set. Time for you to go, boyo!" Britt: "Go? Go where!?" Marquis Rosselfot: "To save this young lady, of course!" Britt: "Wait... I'm actually going to go and do that?" Marquis Rosselfot: "If you don't go, I rather think that Time Lady is going to be even more angry that she already is." Ptetra: "You do want to save me, don't you!?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. Ptetra: "I'd be dead if it weren't for you!" Britt: "Well... you're not crazy are you?" Ptetra: "I don't think so..." Britt: "You don't transform yourself into big scary things, do you?" Ptetra: "No! I usually use my transform ability to turn into vases of flowers and hide from the maids." Britt: "She seems harmless enough. Fine. I'll go." He grabbed the machine. Ptetra: "Though I did turn into a man-eating shark once. I ate a whole tank full of goldfish." Britt: "Wait! I changed--" ZAP! Antestarr steps out of the catacomb door. As Emperor, Nyneve could live anywhere. And yet she chose the same old catacombs she always has. He walks through the graveyard, allowing the chill of the evening air to settle on his cold skin. Then he senses warmth. Heat. A body. At the gate of the graveyard is the figure of a small but strong woman. She is leaning against the post and watches him approach. He runs to her and arrives in an instant. She doesn't move. She barely even flinches. Her deep brown eyes stare up at him, her lips moist. He takes her in his arms and they are embraced in an impassioned kiss. It is like kissing Subaru, but also totally different. Like kissing... her twin sister. As he holds her tightly, appreciating the warmth of her body, one fact strikes him... Antestarr: "I... don't want to turn you into... one of me... why?" Orochi: "I'm already a Potential. You can't turn me. Only kill me. Or you could try to kill me anyway." Antestarr: "Potentials can't be NeSferatu?" Orochi: "No. You're dead. Not living. Potential is the aim and goal of living beings. People that have something to live for. Some greater purpose that they can achieve." Antestarr: "Are you saying NeSferatu cannot achieve anything?" Orochi: "I don't know. Maybe you should show me what a dead man can do?" She smiles a small but naughty smile. Antestarr kisses her neck. Antestarr: "I will." Orochi: "But... I'm not her. You understand that. If you don't this won't work." Antestarr: "Trust me. I understand that. And I'm happier for it." References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post